Coffin Rock: Retold
by PureNexus
Summary: -First Fanfic- Kate and Humphrey are now officially "mates" and want to start their own pack along with Garth... It goes terribly wrong.
1. Intro

In October of 1994, three student filmmakers disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland while shooting a documentary.

A year later their footage was found.

In 1999 the footage was published as a "movie" called "The Blair Witch Project"

11 years later in 2010,a second group of amateur filmmakers came back from Burkittsville along with 3 small cameras that they found.

The cameras contained film that retold the Blair Witch Story in a much different Point-Of-View...

This is that Story. 


	2. Chapter 1: departure

A/N: If this chapter is crappy, don't blame me; blame my 1997 Gateway PC for making me write a story on an EVO Disc: I do not own Alpha and Omega, or The Blair Witch Project -

It was roughly 11 o'clock at Jasper Park, the weather was mild with an occasional breeze. What was peaceful morning silence, was replaced by conversations going on between a couple groups of wolves.

"YOUR WHAT?" three wolves exclaimed in disbelief, each one appeared to be a different size and shape. One of them shook his head in disbelief.

"Your joking, right?" he asked, knowing what the answer already was.

"Nope, we're leaving midday, so I came here to spend that time here with you guys." a grey-white Wolf replied with a grin. The other wolves thought for a moment until they realized:

"Humphrey, that's only in an hour" a slightly overweight wolf said. The Gray wolf's eyes immediately widened.

"Wait, what? But it's only..." Humphrey paused and looked at the sky, "well that figures, the only chance I actually get come here I end up having to leave" Humphrey mumbled to himself. He looked back at his friends, who all had sad faces. "Guys, you actually think I'm going to leave you here?" he asked. They look up at him. "When we start our pack, I'll make sure your the first ones invited. "

Humphrey and Kate had recently become mates, and after days of consideration, have decided to start their own Wolf pack.

"Promise? " a slightly smaller wolf asked. Humphrey smiled.

"Promise. " Humphrey confirmed. He looked up at the sky again. "well, I guess I better get going, Eve's giving Kate a hardtime about leaving" Humphrey said as began walking away.

"Eve... Ha, good luck with that" the overweight wolf laughed.

Humphrey rolled his eyes. "thanks for encouragement, Mooch. " Humphrey replied sarcastically. He sped up to a small trot. He passed several dens and a few ponds as he trotted through the short green/yellow grass. In the distance he saw a Golden figure and a gray figure talking to a smaller golden figure. Humphrey grinned. As he got closer, he began to hear their conversation.

"-rstand Kate, it's very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." the larger golden figure said.

"I know mom, but I'm grownup now, we can handle ourselves" the smaller golden figure replied.

"I know you can, I'm just worried about what could happen if-"

"You know your lack of confidence in us is slightly insulting" Humphrey laughed. The small golden figure turned around and smiled at her mate.

"Hey Humphrey " she said. Humphrey smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Kate" he replied. He sat down next to her and turned to the two wolves. "Eve, Kate's a great alpha, and she can handle herself, I'd be more worried about myself, I'm just an omega, the best attack I can do is to say a terrible joke and hope that they fall asleep. " Humphrey said, he and Kate broke into laughter.

Every looked at the young couple "But Kate-" she started but was interrupted by the gray wolf next to her.

"let her go Eve, she knows what she is doing. " the gray wolf said.

"thanks you Winston, it's good to see SOMEONE is on our side. " Humphrey said, putting an extra emphasis on on the word "someone". Eve let out a defeated sigh.

"alright, just promise me you won't try to do anything that could get you hurt" she sighed, Kate smiled and wrapped her forelegs around her mom, pulling her into a hug.

"I promise" Kate said, letting go. Eve turned around and began walking back to her den, but was interrupted by Humphrey.

"What, she gets a hug and I don't?" Humphrey said sarcastically. Eve turned around and saw Humphrey, who was wearing a sarcastic grin and had his forelegs open. Eve rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly, making it nearly impossible for him to breath.

"Don't push your luck, kid" Eve growled in his ear.

"C- c- c-... yes. " Humphrey choked out. Eve let go and walked away as Humphrey put his paw on his chest breathing heavily. "Kate, sometimes I wonder if your mom is actually trying to kill me" he breathed out. Kate nuzzled him as he regained his breath. The three wolves heard voices and saw Lilly and Garth walking towards them quietly arguing.

"-y can't I come with you? You always go places without me. " Lilly whined, Garth look at her.

"well Lilly I would let you come, but right now if you get hurt, it's going to effect more than just one life" Garth said glancing at his mate.

Lilly and Garth's marriage is the only thing that is keeping peace. If she got hurt or worse, there could be war between the two packs. Not only that, she's also 2 months pregnant.

"but I just-"

"Lilly, not to be mean or anything, but I'm not asking." Garth said. Lilly lowered her head with a sad "ok" he looked at Lilly and gently kissed her. "its just for the trip there" he stated. "once I find a den and learn my surroundings, you'll be the first one I'll bring back" he said. Lilly nuzzled him with an "I love you". Garth smiled and sat next to Humphrey and Kate.

"I assume that you're ready to go now" Winston said, the three wolves nodded. "Alright, good luck, be careful, and please don't do anything stupid" Winston said as they walked away.

"No promises" Humphrey yelled back as they continued walking.

Winston chuckled "That's Humphrey" he thought to himself As he walked to his den.

"bye" Lilly whispered as she turned back to her den.

The trio were walking towards the train tracks. They had planning this for weeks, so they could get everything done right.

"Hey, Wait! " a voice called behind them,. They turned around to see a gold-brown wolf sprinting towards them. The wolf stopped in front of them panting heavily. "where...are...you...guys...going? " he asked inbetween pants. They immediately recognized him as Aaron, an omega who had recently joined the pack.

"oh, we're going to Idaho to start our own packs" Kate said, Aaron nodded.

"ok, but why Idaho? I know a place that needs wolves MUCH more than Idaho." he said. The trio looked at each other

"what's that?" Garth asked. Aaron smiled.

"Maryland" Aaron replied -  
>AN: alright so this is my first "true" chapter. Sorry if it's sloppy, I'm typing this on my evo. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Actual Departure

Disc: I do not own Alpha and Omega, or The Blair Witch Project. But I DO own Aaron.

The trio looked at Aaron confused.

"What's Maryland?" Humphrey asked. Aaron sighed.

"Maryland is a state, just like Idaho. Exept its a little further south and ALOT further east, but it's a good place nonetheless." Aaron explained. They nodded.

"Exactly how far away is it?" Kate asked.

"Not far, just a couple thousand miles." he replied confidently. Humphrey's, Garth's, and Kate's jaws dropped.

"A couple THOUSAND miles?" They asked making sure they had heard him correctly. Aaron nodded.

"So you expect us to walk all the way to Maryland to start a pack? I think we'll just stick with Idaho." Kate said. Aaron grinned at them.

"Who said anything about walking." Aaron said. The trio looked at each other confused. Aaron rolled his eyes. "Just follow me, I'll explain on the way to my den" Aaron sighed. Humphrey looked shocked.

"YOU have a den?" Humphrey asked. Aaron looked him weirdly. "it's just, I never saw you find one" He added.

"Well where did you think I slept, in a tree? Hell no, I found a den SECONDS after I joined this pack." Aaron said. "Anyway, I have a few things that you guys might find... Interesting."

After walking for about five minutes, they came across a small den that was hidden behind some foliage.

"Watch your step, there's some shrapnel here, and don't ask me how it got here" Aaron warned. They carefully stepped over a spread-out pile of metal shards and gasped when they saw the interior of the den.

The den was large, not extremely large, but large. There were piles and piles of different items; which seemed to be pushed off to the side. The "main room" was dominated by a stack of papers, a small line of five silver and black boxes, 3 crates, and what appeared to be a rusty Gateway G6250... Or at least that's what it said on the tag that was plastered on the front.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Garth asked looking around the area. Aaron shrugged.

"When hunters leave their camps, I come for their stuff, whatever I found that seemed 'useful' or 'looked cool' I brought here, and the things that I know how to use are out here, while the unknowns are overthere in the back." Aaron explained as he walked to the pile of papers. The three wolves looked around at the various items. In a miscellaneous pile (at least that's what they called it, it had random items in it). Humphrey was looking at the small boxes and found that most of them had the word 'Cannon' printed across a smaller rectangle on the side.

"Aaah, I found it" Aaron said with his voice slightly muffled walking back to the wolves with a folded paper in his mouth. He unfolded the paper to reveal a map of... Something. He circled his paw around the map. "This is a map of The Town of Blair" he stated.

"Blair?" Humphrey asked. Aaron nodded.

"This is where I was talking about, if you go to Maryland, then you have to go to Blair. It's acres of solid woodland and forest. What's not forest is either dirt, rock, or water. But the best part is that there isn't a hunting season there. So you don't have to worry about getting shot while you're trying to take a piss, if you get my drift" Aaron said.

"No hunters?" she asked. Aaron smiled and nodded. "No hunters"

"Well, that was enough for me, since we have a map now, let's go" Humphrey stated. Kate and Garth agreed. Aaron saw them walking away and quickly blocked them.

"Wait, first I need you to do me a favor" he said. The trio looked at him.

"What is it?" Garth asked. Aaron motioned for them to follow him. He led them the five "boxes".

"I want you to use these camcorders to record what Maryland is like" Aaron said motioning towards the boxes.

"What's a 'camcorder'?" Humphrey asked. Aaron reached down and grabbed one of the boxes with his mouth and set it down in front of them.

"THIS is a camcorder" Aaron said pointing towards the box. He pressed a square on top and opened a "flap" on the side. There was a small chime that echoed from the "camcorder" and one side of the flap showed an image of what the 'camcorder' was facing. "A camcorder records what it sees and saves it so you can watch it anytime." Aaron tapped on the black circle and the screen showed his his paw tapping it. "That's the 'eye' of the camcorder, what let's it 'see'." they nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so you want us to record our trip to Maryland so we all could show our pups it in, let's say... 2 years?" Kate asked. Aaron simply nodded and she smiled. Her smile quickly vanished as she realized something. "I'm in, but there's a problem: how will we hold it? We need our paws to walk so how can we hold it up?" Kate asked. Aaron thought for a moment, grinned, and ran to the pile of miscellaneous items and dragged back a pile of intertwined straps with a smile on his face.

After about 10 minutes Humphrey, Kate, and Garth were wearing a crude "harness" that held the camcorders next to their shoulders. For the next hour, Aaron taught Kate how to read the map while Humphrey and Garth messed with their camcorders. Aaron saw this and dragged another gray box to Humphrey, who looked at confused. "You're an omega who cheers people up right?" Humphrey nodded "Alright, well this is a radio, it plays music anytime you want, this knob controls loudness, while this one controls which song you want to hear, this is super-effective against that dreaded akward silence" Aaron explained. Humphrey nodded as Kate and Garth gotup.

"When you want to record, just tap the side and wait for the red light to come on." Aaron explained "the way the button arrangement is, tapping on the screen should activate record, and tapping it again should deactivate it." They all nodded at him and started to walk away. "Alright, since your going to Maryland instead of Idaho you'll have to wait for the 'Outland Express' to come instead of the 'Canadian Express'... Oh, and remember that you can record whatever you want on the camcorder, just know that eventually we'll all see it." Aaron yelled as the trio left his den and made their way to the train tracks.

They waited patiently as the Canadian express passed. And hour later another train came. They could tell it was different just by the sound, which was a low roar. Immediately a blue and yellow diesel training thundered by. The words "Outland Express" printed on the side in bold, white letters. They began to run after an open car and jumped in.

Kate and Garth lied down to try and get some rest when all of a sudden, Humphrey began talking to himself.

"Well hello, this is Day number 1 of our trip to Maryland. It's about... 5 o'clock at night" he turned to Kate, who saw his record light on. She pretended to sleep as he zoomed in on Kate and stayed, causing her to feel uneasy, she finally opened her eyes to see a grinning Humphrey, "Kate, I'm not an idiot, I'm pretty sure I can tell who's asleep and who isn't" he turned to Garth "see, he's out like a light" Kate giggled as Humphrey pointed the camera at Garth and whispered "The camera peers into your soul Garth, and it doesn't like what it sees" Humphrey chuckled and shut off the camcorder. He lied down next to Kate and nuzzled her affectionately. They both fell asleep just as the Outland Express entered North Dakota and headed east toward Maryland.

Alright, ch2: done! Ch3 is where the weird shit starts, BE PREPARED 


	4. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

... ... ... "AAAAAAHHH!" Kate screamed as as the train's horn went off, shaking the whole car.

'See? This is why I like the Canadian Express, it has a pleasantly loud whistle, THIS was more of a heart-attack horn. ' she thought angerly to herself. She looked down at Humphrey and Garth, who were still sound asleep. 'How are THEY still asleep?' she thought. She turned on her camcorder to check the time. '6:42? Huh, I usually wake up before then, better check where we are' she pulled out the map and scanned her eyes across it. Then she went to check what was outside.

Kate looked outside at the slowly moving scenery outside, she looked around at the beauty of her surroundings. It appeared that it was the beginning of autumn. The trees were green with small dots here and there of yellow and orange. The ground was covered with multicolor leaves. Small rock formations jetted out of the ground in some places, small streams and hills cover the rest. The sun's position in the sky caused small beams of sunlight to slip through the trees. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow" she breathed out. She checked the map again and saw that the landforms on the map matched the ones outside. She turned to Humphrey and nudged him so he would wakeup. "We're here." she whispered. Humphrey looked blankly at her.

"Here?" he asked. Kate just looked at him.

"Maryland" she confirmed. Humphrey nodded and stood up, yawning. He turned on his flash light and pointed it at Garth's face, causing him to wake up. He stood up and stretched.

"It's time to go, we're in Maryland, now we just have to find Blair." Kate said. She walked to the open door and jumped out. The train seemed to have slowed down from it's original high-speed, allowing Kate to land without difficulty. The others followed her until they were in the middle of the warm-colored forest land. Humphrey looked at his surroundings.

"Kate, I don't think we're in Jasper anymore." Humphrey said, he looked at Garth. "We should find Blair before noon, so we can find a den before night." he added. Garth nodded and the trio began walking.

"We need to head southwest to get to... Burkittsville? What's th- Oh, Blair IS Burkittsville. So we need to go southwest." Kate said. They all turned around so they were facing in the opposite direction of the sun. Then turned left slightly so they would face southwest, and walked. The leaves crunched under each step they took. All of them looked around at the trees, rocks, and rivers that surrounded them.

-/-5 hours later-/-

"UUUHG are we there yet?" Humphrey groaned, Kate stopped and checked the map.

"Yea, we're almost there, we're just walking kinda slow, let's speed up a little." Kate encouraged. They began to walk faster. After 30 minutes of fast-walking Humphrey began panting.

"You guys are trained alphas, and in case you didn't notice, I'm an omega... I CAN'T WALK LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Humphrey yelled out. Garth looked back at Humphrey irritated.

"Humphrey, will you do the world a favor and Shutup and grow a pair?" Garth growled out. Humphrey scowled at him.

"Soon..." Humphrey growled to himself.

-/-5 MORE hours later-/-

The sun was beginning to set and they were still in the woods.

"Kate, are you sure you're reading this map right?" Garth asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. We should be there in literally any minute." Kate said. Humphrey moaned.

"That's what you said six hours ago, yet look at us now" he groaned again.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" she soothed. Humphrey smiled and kissed her cheek.

They walked for about 30 more minutes when all of a sudden a loud high-pitch screech caused Kate and Garth's fur to stand on-end. She wheeled around to see Humphrey sitting down with his paw on the radio, turning the knobs in different Directions. "Humphrey, what are you-" Kate started but she was interrupted by the radio as it began to play Breathing, by Ocean Avenue.

"ohhhhh Yeah.. " Humphrey said as he tapped his paw on the ground. Kate smirked, turned around, and continued walking.

-/- 2 hours later-/-

"Alright, I'm not walking any more." Garth stated as he sat down. Kate also sat. Garth looked around, "uh, where's Humphrey?" he asked. They looked around until they heard music coming from the forest. They followed the tune until they saw a gray wolf looking at a large, green object.

"Guys, I've found something neat!" Humphrey yelled. They saw what he was talking about. Humphrey was standing next to a green tent. "Can you believe it? It was just out here by itself, we should probably use it as our camp for tonight." he said. Garth looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"That is a very good idea Humphrey, what made you think of it" Garth asked, Humphrey shrugged.

"Humans sleep in these when they camp, so why can't we?" Humphrey explained. Kate's eyes widened.

"Humphrey, what if humans are using this, and they see us inside?" Kate asked concerned. Humphrey shook his head.

"No, it's been empty, I can smell it" Humphrey replied confidently. They all shrugged, and opened the tent. All 3 of them were instantly blasted by warm, thick musty air. They gasped and jumped back.

"What the hell? It smells like shit in here." Humphrey coughed.

"Well, it's still better than sleeping outside." Kate said optimistic. Humphrey and Garth groaned and walked inside the tent, which seemed to have once had filming equipment inside. After a few minutes dusk turned to night. Humphrey turned of his radio and everyone fell asleep.

... ... "Huh?" Humphrey said as he look around for the source of the sound. It sounded like rocks falling on top of other rocks. He quickly woke up Kate and Garth.

"What is it Humphr-" Kate started but was interrupted by the sound.

"Don't you hear that?" Humphrey said, scared. Kate nodded, put her camcorder on record, and walked out of the tent.

"Hello!" she yelled into the distance. The noise seemed to come from two places at once.

"It's like it's all around us." Garth said backing into the tent.

"Awwww, is the big, bad alpha scared?" Humphrey teased. Garth scowled at him.

"No!" Garth said confidently, the noise came again and Garth yelled.

"Kate, it's probably just the locals screwing with us because we're... You know... Newcomers."

The crumbling noise then came from the left. Kate yelled and faced the sound, making sure her camcorder got all of it. Garth saw this.

"Are you ACTUALLY going to record all of this? Hasn't it hit you yet we could actually be in danger?" Garth said, his voice wavering slightly. Humphrey smirked at Garth's fear.

"Let's just go back to sleep, Kate, turn off the camcorder, we'll need as much battery as possible. And Garth... Nevermind, let's just sleep." Humphrey said. Kate had already turned off the camcorder and and lied down. Garth had done the same. Humphrey grinned, he had just acted leader-like. He lied down next to Kate as she and Garth fell asleep. Humphrey ignored the noise as it slowly advanced towards the tent from every direction.

A/N: Alright, ch3 is finally finished. Notice how my chapters have been getting longer? I think I'm getting better at this.


	5. Chapter 4: Lost? Nah

A/N: So, didn't get any reviews for ch3... Probably because it kinda sucked. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

The early morning sun shot it's rays of light through the forest canopy, several of those rays hit a small green tent in an attempt to warn them of what awated outside.

Kate slowly flickered her eyes open, she looked to her left to see Garth on the far-side of the tent, curled into a tight ball. She looked to her right to see her mate sleeping peacefully on his left side (all of their camcorders are mounted on their right side). She yawned, stretched, and waited for everyone else to wake up. After about 30 minutes, Garth woke up.

"Whew, last night was freaky" he whispered to Kate who nodded in return. They had small conversations for the next 12 minutes when Humphrey woke up.

"So, while we were asleep, what happened to the noise?" Kate asked. Humphrey just looked at her.

"Well, it got closer and closer to the tent before it eventually stopped." Humphrey replied.

"Did anything else happen?" Garth asked. Humphrey shrugged.

"Yea, after it ended, I heard 2 other noises; one of them could have been an owl, the the other one more of a cackle." Humphrey replied. Garth shivered.

"Dude, If I heard a cackle last night, I would of shit myself." Garth said. Humphrey immediately burst into laughter. Kate opened and walked out of the tent to get enough light to check the map. She walked out of the tent but abruptly stopped when she saw something.

"Um guys, come here please." Kate asked trying to mask the slight fear that she had. Humphrey and Garth stood up and walked out of the tent with their camcorders on. They saw exactly what Kate saw.

Small piles of rocks surrounded their tent. One here, one there, they didn't circle the tent, but were spread out in close proximity to the tent. Kate counted 6 of them and looked at Humphrey.

"Were these here when you found this tent?" she asked. Humphrey shook his head.

"No, this was empty last night." Humphrey said. This was exactly what Kate DIDN'T want to hear small shivers went up her spine at the words he just said. She shook the thoughts out of her head and spread out the map on the leafy forest floor, and made sure the "N" on the map was facing north. She looked at the map for a moment before folding it back up. She turned to Humphrey and Garth.

"We'll be in Burkittsville in about 3 hours." she said. Humphrey moaned.

"MORE walking? With the walking we did yesterday, we could have circled the town twice." Humphrey groaned. Kate rolled her eyes and began walking. Garth and Humphrey followed. They walked for an hour before Humphrey turned on his radio, breaking the silence. They walked for another hour before Garth noticed something.

"Kate, we're going in circles!" Garth yelled. Kate looked around and saw they were at the tent again. Kate thought of something desperately to save her mistake.

"Yea, I know. I just thought we should bring the tent incase we can't make it to Burkittsville today." she said. Humphrey and Garth groaned and folded up the tent and put it on Garth's back, using his "harness" to hold it on. The music was still blaring. They began walking again unknowingly with their camcorders running. After another hour Garth stopped walking and sat down.

"We're lost, I can't believe that we're lost." Garth said. Kate looked at him shaking her head.

"We're not lost, just behind schedule." Kate said cheerfully. Garth stood up and got in Kate's face.

"We are not behind schedule, we don't have a schedule. We are lost, admit it, we are lost." Garth growled he turned away from Kate and walked away.

"No, we can't be lost, we're in America, people don't get lost here nowadays." Kate encouraged. Garth walked to the right of Kate and Humphrey.

"America, America. GOD SHED HIS GRACE ON ME!" Garth screamed loudly. Humphrey eventually joined in while Kate was rechecking the map.

'We can't be lost, I'm doing everything Aaron said, the N is facing north, the map is flat on the ground, I don't see the problem.' she thought to herself. Humphrey and Garth had stopped screaming when Kate put the map away. "It's alright, I think I've found the problem, we should be close now" Kate said. Garth shook his head.

"You know what? Screw that. Give me the map" Garth said, advancing toward Kate as she backed away.

"No, trust me, we're only a few minutes away, I promise" she begged. With Kate's begging and Humphrey growling at him, Garth stopped.

"Fine, but the next time you screw up, I'm taking the map" Garth growled.

"And I'm completely fine with that, let's just keep walking" Kate said as the trio began walking east.

A/N: okay, I'm working on a new system here: I will write chapter 5 after I get a few reviews, because I'm not writing for myself; if I was, I wouldn't waste my phone's battery on the Internet. So please review. 


	6. Chapter 5: FullofShit Statement

A/N: Alright, ch5. Now, have you noticed the striking similarities between Kate and Heather, and Garth and Mike? Just remember that. "Alright, I ain't doing this anymore." Humphrey groaned. He walked under a low tree and lied on his back. "When you find Burkittsville and start the pack, tell them I'll be under this tree... The one with the vines." Humphrey said as he swung his paws at the vines hanging from the tree over him. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby and let's go. We're almost there as it is." Kate said. Humphrey moaned again.

"But that's what you said over an hour ago, are you SURE we're not lost?" Humphrey asked. Kate looked at him.

"I'm POSITIVE we're not lost" Kate lied. She knew they were lost, but she wanted to fix that herself.

There was a small clap of thunder above them as the sky went gray, and tiny drops of rain fell in a small sprinkle.

"Oh god! The cameras! They can't get wet! Hurry we need to pitch the tent ASAP!" Kate screamed as she and Humphrey took the folded tent off of Garth's back and pitched it. Just before it started to rain. The rain came just as Garth was about to start a fire. Kate laughed and began to record.

"It is pouring rain right now and we can't even get a fire going,"she narrated "show the pups at home what the stick is for" she told Garth. He leaned on the stick that he was going to use to make fire. "look at that, we've got our own leaning post" Kate laughed as Garth sighed and began to walk into the tent. On the way there he tripped on one of the piles of rocks. Kate gasped.

"PLEASE tell me you didn't knock that over" Kate said. Garth simply shrugged. Kate ran to the pile of rocks and began to move them back into their original positions. Kate finished and looked into to the distance, soaked with rain. "I fixed it, I fixed it. We're both sorry." Kate yelled into the distance. Humphrey poked his head out of the tent to see Kate soaked.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing?" Humphrey asked concerned. Kate turned to him.

"This could be an indian burial ground, and I don't want to deface any graves today." Kate said as she quickly shook the water off of her and jumped into the tent. After a few minutes the day turned to dusk, which turned to night. They all went to sleep.

The morning came and they woke up, and packed the tent. Humphrey documented Kate with his camcorder as she checked the map.

"Where on the did we start yesterday?" Humphrey asked.

"Uhhh, off the map." she replied.

"Off the map" Humphrey repeated.

"Yea, 'cause I knew where we were going," she said. "Though I knew there was some confusion, but today-" she started but was interrupted by Humphrey.

"Wait, wait, Wait.. Say that again." Humphrey said.

"I said I knew where we were going" Kate repeated.

"Wait, wait, Wait, wait, Wait, would that be a... full-of-shit statement?" Humphrey asked laughing slightly. Kate shook her head, blushing.

"No, I don't-" she started but was interrupted by Humphrey again.

"Would that be a full-of-shit statement?" Humphrey laughed causing Garth to smirk.

"All I'm saying is that you got us lost, man." Humphrey stated. Kate looked at him.

"For a brief amount of time!" Kate added, her voice getting higher.

"Okay" Humphrey said.

"Just don't get us lost today." Garth said.

"Yea, seriously" Humphrey added.

"I'm not, I know where all these places are." Kate lied.

"What, so you're liking the way this trip is going?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, I am, and I'm very pleasantly surprised by our little Garthey." Kate laughed.

"Our little Garthey" Garth repeated. Humphrey and Kate burst into laughter as they began walking in a direction Kate told them to walk in.

-/2 hours later/-

"I don't know maybe we should of took a trail" Garth said.

"There's a trail on top of this hill, don't worry, it is a trail" Kate said confidently. They kept walking.

-/2 hours later/-

"We like shortcuts, don't we?" Kate asked as she began panting from all of the walking they've done.

"I don't like mountain shortcuts" Garth replied sarcastically. They walked for another mile and came across a large river.

"Awwww, that's just great. Now what do we do?" Humphrey asked. He stopped when he saw the gears turning in Kate's head. "Uh-oh, someone's gots an ideas." Humphrey said in a mockingly scared voice. Humphrey followed Kate's gaze until he saw what she was looking at. A large tree was laying across the river, like a bridge. "Oh, hello no. I'm not walking across rapids with a tree." Humphrey stated.

-/1 minute later/-

Humphrey had already crossed the river. Garth was now balancing on the log, trying not to fall.

"Baby Steps man, Baby Steps." Humphrey said to Garth as he slowed down his pace.

"Just breath and don't look down maybe, no you gotta look down." Kate said as Garth slowly paced across the log. Kate slowly began edge across the tree following Garth. After a few seconds of Kate scooting across there was a loud splash the made Kate jump slightly. "Oh shit, Garth, what did you drop?" she asked panicked.

"I didn't drop anything." Garth said as he reached shore. Kate wobbled a little before she regained her balance. She looked down at the 5 foot drop into rapids that she could have experienced.

"Oh thank wolf god!" Kate yelled as she reached shore. "That's was officially the WORST experience of my life." she said, panting. Humphrey and Garth held in their laughter.

A/N: Alright., added a lot more dialog in this chapter. It may be short, but I'm proud. I've also added a little bit more humor here. Ch6 incoming.


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal

A/N: Alright (gee, almost every chapter starts with "alright,..."), there is a problem I've been noticing: when Humphrey said "Oh, hello no", it was supposed to be: "Oh, hell no", it appears that my phone's "word fix" is taking over. Anyways: ch6

The trio kept at walking. While Humphrey and Garth were concentrated on getting to Burkittsville or Home, Kate had her camcorder on and was recording everything.

A few hours passed and they set up camp and went to sleep as day once again, turned to night.

-/Meanwhile, 1,000+mi North-West/-

"Somethings wrong." Aaron said as he waited next to Salty, Mooch, and Shakey. They were sitting next to the train tracks, Humphrey had promised to be back by now, but the tracks were silent.

"Do you think he forgot about us?" Salty asked sadly. Aaron shook his head.

"No, I know him inside and out, and I know he's not the kind of wolf to break promises. Something is happening to them that is preventing them from coming back, and I think I know what it is." Aaron said. The wolves looked at him.

"What's preventing them?". Mooch asked. Aaron gulped.

"Have you ever heard of the "Blair Witch?"" Aaron asked, the three wolves shook their heads and Aaron sighed. He explained the blair witch project event that occurred 16 years ago. They all gasped as Salty filled with anger.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T WARN THEM!" he yelled. They look at his sudden outburst, surprised.

"Yes, bu-"

"WE TRUSTED YOU! THEY COULD BE DEAD! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed. Other wolves checked out all of the commotion.

"But I-" Aaron started.

"LEAVE!" Salty yelled. "OUR BEST FRIEND COULD BE DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Aaron nodded and walked away, crying.

"How could I be so stupid?" he whispered to himself.

-/Meanwhile/-

Humphrey and Garth were laughing at Kate, who's legs were soaked from tripping into a creek.

"I'm really happy that you find it very amusing that I'm going to be incredibly uncomfortable for the rest of the day." Kate said flatly.

"Dude, uncomfort is not even-" Humphrey started but was interrupted by his own laughter.

"Can we keep going, please?" Kate asked. Garth burst into laughter.

"Nah, we're going to chill out!" Garth yelled sarcastically. "OH BOY!" Garth yelled loudly, laughing insanely.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where the map is, would you?" Kate asked. "It just seems that you two are having a little too much fun for my taste." she added. Humphrey shook his head.

"No, we don't have it, the last time I checked, you had it." Humphrey stated. Garth let out a loud laugh.

"C'mon, seriously, do you have the map?" she asked. Humphrey began to speak but Kate cut him off. "I just want to know that you have it." she said, her voice getting higher. "That would make me happy just to know that you have it." she said.

-/10 minutes later/-

Kate was lying on the ground crying. Humphrey was trying to make her feel better while Garth was walking around, laughing.

"Like, all we're trying to do is be cool-" Humphrey started.

"Well I find it very cool that I get laughed at 'cause my feet are wet for the rest of the day." she said angerly.

"Kate, all our feet are wet, and in this situation." Humphrey said, trying to calm Kate down. Garth's laughter was louder now.

"YOU know what," Garth started but interrupted by his own laughter. "I kicked the fuh... I'm sorry, it's fucked up, it's fucked up,but I kicked that fucking map into the creek yesterday... It was useless! I kicked that fucker into the creek!" Garth laughed out. Humphrey and Kate stared at Garth, their faces pale. He walked into the woods shouting "WOOOOHOOOO, WOOO"

"I fucking hope he's kidding." Kate said darkly.

"Garth-" Humphrey started.

"OH SHIT!" Garth laughed out.

"I really hope he's fucking kidding." Kate said darkly, her emotions slowly filling up with anger.

"Garth, are you kidding?" Humphrey asked, slowly filling up with anger.

"I Really hope he's fucking kidding." Kate said again.

"Garth are you fucking kidding?" Humphrey asked again, slowly realizing that Garth actually Wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry, man" Garth called out.

"You've got to be kidding." Kate said, beginning to run towards Garth. Humphrey followed. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Kate screamed, sprinting towards Garth. Humphrey got to him first and tackled him.

"Get the fucking off of me!" Garth yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Kate bellowed tackling Garth.

"THAT WASN'T DOING SHIT FOR ANY OF US!" Garth yelled back. Kate pushed him back.

"I KNEW WHAT THE FUCK THAT MAP SAID!" Kate screamed, her voice crackling at its high-pitch.

"I'M SORRY!" Garth yelled.

"YOU ARE ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kate screamed as she chased after Garth.

"I'M SORRY!" Garth yelled.

"IF WE GET FUCKING HURT OR FUCKING KILLED IT WILL BE YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Kate screamed loudly. Garth backed down slightly at Kate's yelling.

"THAT MAP WASN'T DOING SHIT ALL DAY! " Garth replied back, his voice slowly lowering down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE YOU THINKING!" Kate asked loudly. Garth got low to the ground and tucked his tail inbetween his legs.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, a tear rolling out of his eye.

A/N: Alrighty then, now we got some action going on! Fasten your seatbelts! Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Midnight Run

A/N:... Eh, I got nutn... Well, here's freak-out scene no2.

Garth was lying on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Humphrey and Kate glared at him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" he sobbed. They still glared at him.

"Garth, how could you be such a retard? What were you thinking?" Humphrey asked calmly. Garth took in a deep intake of air in an attempt to calm down. He finally did, and could now speak clearly.

"I don't know, I just-" Garth started but put his head down, he really didn't know why he did that. Silence filled the next few hours. No one spoke, their eyes did the talking Kate and Humphrey angerly stared at Garth, who didn't return any eye-contact. After a while the sun began to set. Kate let out a defeated sigh.

She was a trained alpha, and the first thing that they teach you in alpha school, is that lone-wolves die first, only team-players are the ones who survive. Garth was the only other alpha, if it was just her and Humphrey, they wouldn't survive long, especially if they got into a fight with something bigger than they were... Like a bear.

"C'mon, let's set up camp." Kate said. Humphrey and Garth looked at her, surprised, especially Garth.

"Y-you forgive me?" Garth asked. Kate looked at him darkly.

"Yes Garth, I forgive you, but I no longer trust you, not after what you did, but if we waste our time bickering, then we'll never get out of here." Kate explained. They all sighed and pitched the tent, and went inside. After a while they fell asleep.

...  
>... "Huh?" Kate whispered as she looked around. It was the dead of night. A small zip noise coming from the tent, she did a double-take on the tent's entrance and saw that it remained still. She heard it again and turned around. The side of the tent was moving in a way that sent shivers down Kate's spine. She panicked slightly and quickly woke up Humphrey and Garth. They asked what was wrong,but quickly understood her when they heard the noise. They quickly turned on their camcorders.<p>

"What the hell?" Garth asked. The noise got louder. For a brief moment they heard little children laughing, which made them shiver. The tent immediately began to shake wildly.

"Awwww Damn!" Humphrey yelled as the tent shook around. Humphrey and Garth ran to the entrance in a desperate attempt to open the zipper. Kate was frozen with fear. Humphrey bit down on the zipper and pulled up, which should have opened it, but it seemed that an invisible force kept it closed.

"Good, fucking go!" Garth yelled at Humphrey.

Kate no longer hold in her fear and let out a blood-curling scream. Humphrey's adrenaline kicked in at the sound of his mate screaming. He ripped off the zipper and they immediately ran out, screaming.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Garth screamed loudly, He overtook all of them as he ran into the pitch blackness. Humphrey and Kate turned on their flashlights as they ran, causing them to stumble but they quickly re-gained their balance and kept sprinting.

"HURRY UP!" Humphrey yelled at Kate, panting.

"I'M COMING!" Kate hollered back, panting. Kate heard a young child giggle come right next to her ear. She lost it.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" she screamed in pure fear. She no longer could see Humphrey or Garth, all she could see was the small beam of light emanating from her camcorder. She was panting wildly as she sprinted. She heard more unholy laughter before something grabbed her leg, causing her to scream. She opened her eyes to see Humphrey holding her down.

"Turn the light off" he whispered panickedly. Kate quickly reached for the "off" button. "Turn the light off" he whispered again. She finally managed to find the switch and pushed it to the "off" position, bathing them in darkness. Humphrey grabbed Kate and pulled her into a hug, calming her down as she cried. "Shhhhhhhhh" he whispered into her ear. The demonic laughter slowly gave way to a deep silence.

-/5 hours later/-

"I think it's gone now." Garth said. Humphrey and Kate looked around their position. They saw nothing but trees, foliage, and rocks.

"Okay, Kate, stay here." Humphrey whispered. He began walking, slowly, away from their cover. He looked around at the perimeter and saw emptiness. "We're good." he replied confidently. They nodded and slowly walked away from their coverage, which turned out to be a small group of boulders and tall grass. They walked back to the tent, which was now unusable.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Humphrey asked as he eyed the tent. Garth noticed that the tent was covered in what appeared to be water. He dipped his paw in the liquid.

"What the fuck is that!" Garth yelled in disgust. He pulled his paw out of the liquid and shook it off. "Why the fuck is there slime on the tent?" Garth asked angerly. Humphrey looked at the tent.

"It's water" Humphrey corrected. Garth shook his head.

"No man, it's sli- fuck man! there's slime all over the Damn place!" Garth yelled. Humphrey and Kate saw that, indeed, most of the perimeter of the tent was covered by the mysterious liquid. Garth turned away from the tent and walked away. They looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked. Garth shrugged.

"I don't know man, I'm tired, I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, I just want to get the hell out of here, screw starting a new pack, I just want to go home" Garth groaned. Kate looked at him astonished.

"And we're not? Garth, we are already here, we need to finish what we have already started and start our pa-" Kate started.

"Kate, I want to go home, now. I don't want to start a pack, I want to be home, because incase you haven't noticed, my wife, YOUR sister is pregnant with OUR pups, and I'm NOT going miss my wife's birth, no matter what." he growled. Kate growled back at him. They both began yelling at each other about various things. Humphrey saw this and immediately pushed them away from each other.

"Woah, it's cool, it's cool, it's cool. Just calm down, you're being a smart-ass and you're being a smart-ass." Humphrey said, he looked at the two wolves he was holding down, he saw how high their tensions were and came up with an idea. "What we need is a break, to slow down and think of what to do calmly." he added. He looked at Kate and saw that her skin was pulled back against her ribs, showing them clearly. "Not only that, but we need to eat something before we begin to eat ourselves." Humphrey said weakly. The alphas looked at each other.

"You know what, that's EXACTLY what we need, to take out all of our stress and anxiety on a hunt. That should make things just a bit better" Garth added. Kate nodded at him.

"Alright, you guys go find a decent meal while I attempt to salvage what's left of this tent." Humphrey said, motioning to the tent with his paw.

"Okay." Kate said as she began walking. Humphrey saw her leave.

"Kate-" Humphrey began, Kate looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Let's agree to act like last night never happened. Okay?" Humphrey asked. Kate laughed.

"Okay"

Kate caught up to Garth, who was pale and frozen.

"Garth?" Kate asked. She followed his gaze. Her eyes widened when she what Garth saw.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Humphrey yelled as he kicked the heap of a tent. "It would just be easier to sleep outside."

"Umm, Humphrey... Can you please come here?" Kate's voice echoed.

"Coming" Humphrey replied. He trotted over to Kate and gasped. The whole forest ahead of them was covered by an endless amount of stick figures. They slowly walked through the hordes of stick figures, that were hanging off of the trees. Kate got it all on footage, thanks to her camcorder. Each figure was made of either sticks or twigs. They were bounded together by what looked like twine.

"This is as creepy as fuck." Garth whispered. After 5 minutes, they finally exited the forest and entered a clearing. Kate saw something that made her smile.

"Guys, look" Kate whispered. They all looked at what Kate pointed at and smiled.

A large deer was grazing in the clearing.

A/N: WHEW! 4 chapters on one day? Wow, I'm tired as fuck. I've noticed that my chapters have gotten a little more "vauge", I'll fix that later. Anyways, I need to rest my sore thumbs, because writing over 3,000 words on a touchscreen key pad with keys less than an inch wide, is tough.


	9. Chapter 8: Promise Me

A/N: So, this chapter will take a break from "The Trio" of Humphrey, Garth, and Kate. This one will focus on Aaron and why he didn't tell them about the blair witch. So without further ado, chapter 8.

Aaron slowly padded back to his den, the large group of omegas still screaming at him from behind. He was completely filled with guilt.

"What have I done? I've sent the only friends I have into certain death and didn't even warn them. How heartless can I be?" he thought to himself. He continued walking until he got to the foliage that cut off his den from the rest of the world.

He stepped over the brush and was about to step over the shrapnel that lay in front of his den, but he stopped. He looked at the metallic shards that littered the ground.

"Fuck it" he told himself. Instead of stepping OVER the shards he stepped INTO the shards. Pain arced through his legs as he walked through the debris, which ripped through his paws and lower legs. The pain he was feeling was no match for guilt he felt. He finally cleared the debris and continued walking towards the back of his den. He heard a small "ching" noise coming from his paws, he looked at them. Pieces of metal where sticking to his bloody paws. He shook them off and lied down, crying.

"What have I done? They could be dieing and it's all my fault." he sobbed to himself. There was a small crunch from behind him.

"Who could be dieing?" a voice asked. Aaron froze.

"Oh shit." he thought to himself. There was only ONE wolf in the pack that had a sweet, kind, innocent voice like that. He turned around to see a shadow walking towards him from the entrance of the den. He watched as the shadow walked into the shade. The blackness of the silhouette gave way to endless whiteness. It was Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. Lilly heard this.

"I was out for a walk when I saw all of the omegas yelling at you. I came here to see if your alright." she answered kindly. "Anyways, why were they yelling at you?"

"I've done something terrible." Aaron replied.

"Tell me." Lilly said.

"No, I don't want to." Aaron replied.

"Aaron, please tell me, I don't like seeing my friend like this." Lilly asked again.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me just like them." Aaron explained.

"I won't" Lilly said.

"Promise?" Aaron asked

"Promise." Lilly comforted.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you won't like it." Aaron stated. "16 years ago three human college students went missing in Burkittsville, Maryland while shooting a documentary for school. The first one, named Josh, is a happy-go-lucky guy. He attempts to make everything a joke to calm people's nerves, if he sees a possible fight, he'll do everything in his power to end it before it starts. The second one, named Mike, is a man-of-pride. He values his strength, and is generally high on himself, if he holds in his emotions too long, they will come out one way, or another. The last one, named Heather, is a general combination of Mike and Josh. She values her strengths, and hides her weaknesses, she can also crack a joke every once in a while... Don't they remind you of someone?" Aaron explained.  
>Lilly got his point; a group of people got lost, just like Humphrey, Garth, and Kate. "They went into the woods to shoot their project, but never came back. Lilly, Humphrey, Kate and Garth could be in the exact same situation that Josh, Heather, and Mike were in. And it's all my fault because I didn't warn them." Aaron explained. He expected Lilly to become angry but instead she remained calm.<p>

"Aaron, I want you to promise me something." Lilly stated. Aaron nodded. "I want you to promise to help me do whatever it takes to find them." she said. Aaron looked at her. "Lilly, you can't go on a journey like that in your condit-" Aaron stopped when he saw Lilly. He did a double-take and saw that Lilly was her original size and shape Again. Aaron jaw dropped. "Did you...?" Aaron trailed off. Lilly nodded.

"That's why I want you to help me. I don't want my pups to be raised without a father." she explained. Aaron just looked at her.

"When...?" Aaron asked.

"I went into labor about an hour after they left. I'm surprised that you didn't hear me." Lilly giggled. She quickly returned to serious. "Will you help me save my mate?" Lilly begged.

"OF CORSE! IM NOT JUST GOING TO STAND HERE WHILE THEY DIE!" Aaron yelled out, surprised.

"Well okay, when do we leave?" Lilly asked. Aaron thought hard and came to a startling realization.

"Well, the Outland Express comes tomorrow night, after that, the next opportunity we'll have to leave would be in a week." Aaron said. Lilly gasped.

"Well we better get going!" Lilly exclaimed. Aaron smiled at her, when a thought entered his mind.

"Wait, who will watch your pups?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, their with my mom. She said they were born a few weeks premature, so she wants them to be with her just incase something happens." Lilly explained. Aaron shivered at the thought of dead pups.

"Well we better go to the train tracks and wait there, so when it comes we won't be late." Aaron thought outloud. Lilly nodded and began to walk out of his den when she noticed the bloody paws prints. She followed them with her eyes until she saw they ended at Aaron's paws.

"Oh my god, Aaron, your hurt!" Lilly gasped. Aaron looked down at his paws.

"Nah, I'm alright." Aaron replied confidently.

"Are you sure? Those are some pretty nasty cuts." Lilly said.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Aaron said. He walked over to the line of camcorders and picked up the silver one, put on a harness, and mounted the camcorder.

"I'm ready." he said. They both took off towards the train tracks.

A/N: well, as you can see, a new adventure starts when an old one ends. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Lyrics and Debates

A/N: THEME! Eh... This will be the "Theme Song" of Coffin Rock: Retold So without further ado: "Lullaby of a Deadman"

Life is still spinning Your end, my beginning And everything I hope for has been strangely set aside Breathing for living My mind is forgiving And destiny is proving to be absent from my life

I know it, I feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming And I know you will never give up and die

Conscious fulfilling, the darkness revealing All faults and insecurities are shining like the sun Eyes are decieving Your mind will stop breathing and All that you are made of will now rightly become mine

You know it, you feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you won't give up and die

Father, why have you forsaken me? My life is gone Father, know how long it's taken me? I live again

I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling

I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up No, you will never give up... You will never give up... and die

A/N: well, there you go. Also, the story is coming to a close. I am debating whether to make a sequel, or just to make another story entirely. Review 


	11. Chapter 10: Lost

A/N: okay, almost finished.

"God I'm stuffed" Humphrey said, wiping the blood off of his muzzle. They had just successfully hunted a large deer, and considering that they haven't eaten in almost a week..Well, you get the picture.

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed the deer WE caught." Garth said sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes. Humphrey looked up and saw that the sun was setting. They all lied down in the clearing, not knowing that it would be the worst mistake they would have ever made. Kate nuzzled Humphrey's neck, not knowing that it would be their last time together.

"I love you Kate, very much." Humphrey said tiredly.

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep, I have a feeling that we're getting close to Burkittsville." Kate yawned. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning steadily came, and Kate was the first to wake up, like always. She fluttered her eyes open and stretched her legs. She reached out to where Humphrey was lying down, but grabbed nothing but air.

"Humphrey?" she asked. She rolled onto her side, trying to see the gray silhouette, but there was nothing but emptiness. "Hmmm, that's strange, since when does Humphrey wake up before me?" said to herself. She stood up and walked over to Garth, who was out like a light. She quickly woke him up. "Garth, have you seen Humphrey?" Kate asked. Garth yawned and shook his head.

"No, but anyway why are you asking me? Can't you just smell him out?" Garth asked. Kate looked at him.

"Gee, I almost forgot about that.." she thought. She turned to where Humphrey was supposed to be sleeping and lowered the tip of her muzzle to the leafy ground. After a few minutes she finally found his scent. She followed it for a yew feel before her nose hit something thick and wet. She looked and saw liquid. "Umm Garth, come here for a moment." she asked.

"Alright." he said, walking over. He therefore liquid that Kate was pointing at. He took a wiff and immediately recognized it. "That's the same nasty shit that on our tent"  
>He stated. Kate shivered slightly.<p>

"Hope he's okay." Kate said, worried. She looked at the sky and immediately noticed something. "Garth, is it me, or does each day here last an hour?" Kate asked. Garth looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already noon.

"I dunno." he replied. "But since this is the brightest time of the day, we should look for him." Garth added. Kate nodded. They both began to search for Humphrey, checking every possible place he could go. They searched for his scent, but couldn't seem to find it. After searching for hours, the day began to end. They went into the clearing, with Kate crying. "Kate it's alright, Humphrey is fine. He probably just heard something in the middle of the night and ran off." Garth persuaded. Kate took in a deep intake of air and nodded.

"Yes he's probably fine, right?" she asked. Garth nodded. The sun was almost completely set now. Kate was lying down when she and Garth heard something. "Did you hear that?" she asked, Garth nodded as a reply. The sound was different from the rest, instead of it being unholy laughter or crumbling rocks, it sounded more like screaming. The noise came again, clearer. Kate heard it, it sounded almost like it was saying "help". When Garth heard it though, he immediately recognized the sound, what was making it, and what it was saying. He stood up and turned on his flash light, and pointed it at the woods. Kate saw him do this, and did the same, she didn't know why he was doing it, but she did it anyway.

"HUMPHREY?" Garth screamed into the distance. Kate looked at him. A few seconds later the distant scream came again, Kate's heart immediately shredded when she heard the cry of pain.

It was Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed out. The small howling of pain came few seconds later, bringing Kate to tears. "HUMPHREY, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Garth shouted. There was silence for the next few minutes. The quiet yell came again. Kate noted the direction that it came from and began to sprint towards it, with Garth following. They began sprinting through darkness, the only light was coming from their nearly-dead flash lights. They ran for hours, their paws smacking the damp, early-morning ground. They followed each pained scream that Humphrey let out. Kate was practically balling as she ran, hearing her mate screaming in agonizing pain broke her heart.

After running for what seemed like miles, they stopped at the base of a hill. They both looked at each other, Garth looked at Kate's saddened face while Kate looked at Garth's worried face. They both turned back to the hill.

On top of the small hill, an old, rotting, two-story house sat, nearly completely hidden by trees and various other foliage. Garth looked back at Kate.

"You realize that we are about to open pandora's box, right?" Garth asked.

"I know." Kate replied.

The two wolves made their way to the house.

A/N: Ooh, this is getting Good. Next chapter is incoming! 


	12. Chapter 11: Your End, My Beginning

A/N: Well, this is it. Final Chapter.

"Okay, it's coming. ETA: 70 seconds" Aaron called out. Lilly nodded and looked down the tracks, she could see a yellow and blue dot in the distance. Aaron turned to Lilly and said "ETA: 60 seconds."

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" an angry female voice bellowed out. Aaron and Lilly turned to see Eve running towards them with Salty next to her.

"OH shit, he told her!" Aaron yelped out. He turned back to the tracks, just as the train passed. "GO GO GO!" he screamed out. They both began running in the direction of the train. They ran for about 5 minutes, Eve on their tails. Aaron saw the open train car nearing them. They both turned, and began running with the train.

"MOM! STOP! They aren't dead, and he didn't kill them!" Lilly called out.

"HE'S LYING! HE LIED TO THEM, AND HE LIED TO YOU!" Eve yelled back, still chasing. Aaron saw the open car behind them.

"LILLY, JUMP TO YOUR LEFT ON MY MARK!" Aaron yelled. Lilly nodded and kept sprinting. "3, 2, 1, MARK!" Aaron called. They both jumped to the their left and landed in the train car. "Woo, that was very, very, VERY close. Aaron painted. Lilly smiled.

"Well, that's Eve for you." Lilly laughed. Aaron had finally calmed down.

"Off to Maryland!" Aaron hollered as the Outland Express charged towards Maryland.

-/Meanwhile/-

"Alright, here goes nothing." Garth breathed out. He slowly pushed open the front door, which made a loud creak as it opened. The inside of the house was worse than the outside. The walls were either rotted or in the process of rotting. Pieces of the floor were broken and missing.

"Well, come on, we need to hurry." Kate said. They walked into the house, with their camcorders rolling.  
>They saw two staircases; one that led up, and one that led down. They both went to the one that went up. The walls in front of both stairs were covered in bloody hand prints and insane writings.<p>

"God, this place is like a god-Damn insane asylum." Garth breathed out as they walked up the flight of stairs, which made a small crackle noise every time they took a step.

The upstairs was MUCH different than downstairs. The wallpaper had what seemed to be a faded flower pattern. In a room to the right, there was a broken window with a trail of blood that led to a closet. In a room in front of the stairs there was an old wooden cradle that was next to a matching rocking chair, which was covered by blood and small pieces of something.

"What the hell happened in here?" Garth whispered. They explored the upstairs, Kate went to the room with the broken glass. She opened the closet and found out it was empty, the trail of blood led to a very small crack in the wall. Garth went into the room with the cradle. He looked in the corner and saw a pile of black bags.

"C'mon, I've seen enough." Kate said. They turned to the stairs.

They had just gotten to the stairs when a small scream came from downstairs. Garth heard this. "Humphrey!" he yelled, bounding down the stairs. He turned to the second flight that led below the house and ran down it. He had just gotten to the bottom when an invisible force pinned him down...

Kate was still on the second floor. She then put 2 and 2 together, that scream and what Garth had just said.

"HUMPHREY!" she screamed. Kate darted down the first flight of stairs. She turned to the second flight, the one that led below the house, and stopped. She looked down the stairs and her eyes widened. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Garth's camcorder lying on the ground, along with most of his harness, but no Garth.

"Garth?" she called out. There was silence. Kate gulped and walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she saw a body lying in the corner, but what really caught her attention was Garth, who was standing up in a corner of the basement, facing the corner, crying.

"Garth?" she whispered out. Then, she was spontaneously struck in the head by the same force that had gotten Garth, she blacked out just as the force began to rip her harness apart. The last thing to be ripped off was her camcorder, which was thrusted across the dark room and landed limply in the ground in front of the stairs. The force turned to Garth, and there was silence. The camcorder kept rolling for hours, until the memory finally ran out, quickly followed by the battery.

A/N: Alright, finally finished. I know you're thinking of how sudden the ending was, but that's how it was in the movie. (actually it was quicker in the movie.) Also I am most definitely making a sequel to this. (I've just found out that there is a "The Blair Witch Project 2") Look out for it.

SHOUT OUT:  
>Also, me have a new rising star on fanfiction. scampandangleforever1 has 2 stories that are pretty sweet, considering that he recently joined. Check them out, you won't regret it. <p>


	13. Update: 8213

Hello all.

I know you guys and girls were probably expecting an update with this update, but unfortunately, this is no new chapter.

But this is an announcement.

Until Further notice; OutCast, White Demon, and Allied Front will be temporarily discontinued.

I have a severe case of writers block on all of these stories, and I don't want to force myself into pushing out a horribly written and cheaply edited chapter. If I ever do push out an update, I want it to meet my standards of writing (which weren't good to begin with).

But, on a lighter note, I do have some new story Ideas coming soon. I also have some brainstorming going on for some stories in the My Little Pony section on this site, and on FimFiction. it'll most likely be Coffin Rock ported over. But I'll spare ya'll the details.

So, while you guys may not get any new updates from me, you'll _definitely_ be getting some new content from me soon.

I also want to apologize for my year+ absence. It wasn't right for me to leave you guys in the dark like that. But I'm back, and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon.

-Sam Wolfe, a.k.a Samsonite, a.k.a themikmik, a.k.a PureNexus. (jesus balls, I _really_ need to stop changing my penname)


End file.
